


To-do list

by prinseth



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinseth/pseuds/prinseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我们FO面对失败的态度：在哪里倒下，就在哪里干一炮。</p>
            </blockquote>





	To-do list

Hux的目光落在记事板上的一小块污迹上，他盯着它，心里想的却是Kylo Ren的面孔。太多待处理的事务总是挤满他的脑子，他从未有多余的兴趣去想象他不生不熟的同事。可现在不一样了，在Snoke面前他目睹了那人头盔下蜡白的脸。他现在不得不把Kylo Ren当作一个人来考虑，重新塑造这个概念。

一直利用的资源突然在意识里变成人形，通常是非常麻烦的。看到黑衣人，Hux再也不能单纯地想到战争机器，烧毁的控制台，制胜先机，预算和以一当十，倒不是说他会变得仁慈或畏手畏脚，只是他开始忍不住透过头盔试图去描绘那张脸上的表情，这不是好的信号。

Hux不喜欢身边的人思考。他既觉得受到了空气中杂乱念头的干扰，又忍不住去揣度对方的想法，尤其是比他更强有力的主体。服从，如果世间只有服从，一切将有效率得多，执行既定的指令而不多说一句无建设性的话，感情拖泥带水，令人厌恶。人与人之间理应漠不关心。原本Hux思考Kylo Ren脑子里装的是什么的次数就略略多于其他人，现在，无法控制地，他简直觉得在Ren身边时不属于自己的念头在黑头盔里嗡嗡作响。

太吵了。存在感过于强烈。  
他痛恨无法掌控的活物，像痛恨日程上突然跳出的一项未完成提醒，定时炸弹和板子上去除不掉那块脏东西。这件事必须被终止。

手段很简单，把陌生的变成熟悉的，去拥有它，标记归属。

明亮的冷光恒定闪烁在狭长的走廊上，白色蓝色和红色，Hux有时候会想这里断了电力会怎样漆黑一片。秩序维稳是常态化的必然，失控，更甚，失败该是概率极低的，可已经发生一次了。想到这Hux抽动嘴角压紧牙齿，反复舔舐口腔内壁，加大了步伐幅度。

通道拐角的舷窗上，高个子正留下他阴森的投影。重伤后没几天，服下的药物带有原力抑制的副作用，他本该遵医嘱躺在病床上的，可却不合时宜地出现在这里，妄自尊大地检视Hux的新飞船。将军听到一声冷哼挤出他的鼻子。

Kylo Ren，永远不做对的事情。Hux厌恶地想。

伦武士把黑手套搭在玻璃上，不知道在想什么。不外乎可笑的悔过，打不过姑娘的耻辱，失去老子的痛楚之类。他被特别叮嘱短期内不可佩戴头盔。蓬松的黑发散开，与黑衣融为一体，映成窗上断断续续的形状。那双皮质手套越看越碍眼，Hux真想抽掉它摔到地上，失去徒有其表的掩护，他不见天日的手心活该贴在光滑玻璃上，直接体会冰冷的触感，不光是手——

通道里的所有光线突然消失了。一并被剥夺的是空间感，黑暗里某个方向传来惊奇的短促呼吸声。这就是了，他一手安排下的秩序和混乱。

Hux朝着声源位置迈去，直到毫不在意地撞上墙般结实的后背，不退反进，用胳膊侧面发力把那人抵在舷窗上。

“谁!”

Kylo Ren猛地用劲，整个人翻转过来差点掀翻他。Hux一个趔趄，顺势掏出把匕首贴上他估摸是胸口的地方，感觉Kylo Ren不敢再乱动，就游移攀升到没有衣料的脖颈上缘，再直走，逼着突出来的颧骨，挨着还未痊愈的伤口，振动手腕用刀面拍了几下,算是回答提问。黑暗里无法看见Kylo Ren的脸在怒气和屈辱下变成潮红，但Hux用指甲刮擦着的小块皮肤升高了温度。

也许伦武士以为自己被困在一场暗杀里，并为杀手迟迟不动刀而感到困惑。不，比那还糟，Hux无声地笑着，用身体向他解释，照目前的形势接下去会发生什么。

Kylo Ren脸上那只魔鬼般的手保持着它的威胁，腰里却一松，一层黑袍已经被解开。他试图为此发出点什么声音，匕首警告一样动了动，他不作声了。大腿之间被突然按住，武士抑制不住哼了出来，并立即感到羞愧难当。沉默可怖的黑将使任何人都不能得知他所遭受的一切，在蒙蔽了视觉的同时将触觉听觉的敏感放大了数倍。他被抓住的下身在数秒后暴露在空气里，冷飕飕的，赤裸的大腿瞬时冒出了一层颗颗粒粒，阴茎耷拉在外的感觉带来从神经末梢传回大脑的极度羞辱。暗中有清晰的淫靡水声碎开，是手指在口中润湿，吮吸的响动。很久以来他没像这样无助无措过，感到内裤胡乱套在脚踝的位置，感到可怜，感到自己的器官被交到陌生人手里玩弄着，感到滚烫的眼泪蓄积在眼眶里往下滚。可那些滑溜溜的手指游走地那么无情又熟稔，拢住他的阴茎搔痒一样轻轻抚过，又突然加重力道握住来回撸动，分分和和，让他充血勃起，不由自主地愉悦，冲刺，顶撞，在生理的刺激下狂喜，在负罪感的浪潮里胃液上涌，呻吟，哀鸣，呜叫。这时他感激起黑暗来，它的庇护下不会有人目睹强大的原力使用者仅仅因为手淫就糊了一脸的汗水和泪水，张着嘴发出受伤动物的沙哑声音。

Hux还是那样无声笑着，弯曲拇指关节重一下轻一下按着Kylo Ren的前端，虎口卡住柱体有节奏地剐动，越来越快，他欣赏着越来越可闻的呻吟在拼命抑制后仍然爆裂在空气里。操纵和控制带来一波一波的快感使他早已满涨，制服裤子裆部撑起，每一点Kylo Ren被迫获取的生理兴奋都同感似的传到他身上，将军用手指寸寸压榨着武士，等待着节点的临近。

Kylo Ren在他的手里射了出来。Hux只能摸到湿滑的液体打在掌心，然后淌下突突搏动的阴茎，他嫌恶地抹回武士褪去衣物颤栗的躯体上。错过深褐色的漂亮眼珠向上翻动的画面，不代表Hux不能听到Kylo Ren喉头哽出的脆弱呻吟，还有没能扼杀在鼻腔的连连颤音。武士还在发着抖，像高烧的人一样在臆想中蜷曲折叠，溺水的人一样大口进出空气。这一切都让Hux满心喜欢，尤其是叫声的部分，各种各样的叫声，人在极度痛苦和极度享受中不能自抑制造出的那些情感充沛的声音，他喜欢由自己把这声音从他人的躯体里逼出来，搞得再响亮一点。现在他硬得发疼，是时候解决一下这个问题了。

Kylo Ren感到这双手又钳制住了他，箍着他的腰把他翻了个身。他在迫不得已的舒爽中甚至不知道什么时候匕首的威胁已经撤去，现在没有了凶器，他也无力逃跑或反击。但他最害怕的是内心在叫嚣着渴望更多，细胞里沸腾着原始的一些东西，令他恐惧。皮肤被触摸并留下印记突然变成一种需要，他想继续这场旅程，即使被粗暴对待也无所谓。意识分裂出两个他，一个被下流的念头震惊着，鄙夷，唾弃并谴责它们，另一个俨然忘记谁是整件事的受害者，只想着继续，继续。一种冲动使Kylo Ren伸手捂住了脸，即使知道这是在黑暗里。

虽然正面已经射得一塌糊涂，Ren的入口还是干涩紧绷的，深嵌在两瓣臀肉里有待被开发。Hux用指肚触碰那些褶皱，就着没擦干净的精液探索着往里捅入，穴洞吞下了他的第一个指节，他旋转着抽插，直到整根塞入，武士吃痛发出闷哼。然后食指并排摩擦着想挤进来，但是Kylo Ren太紧了，武士的身体从未经历过这些，嘶嘶的抽气声回荡在通道里，咬住衣领已经无法把这些声音憋回去了，他开始往口腔里塞入手指以堵住呜咽。这只会助长Hux的兴奋，将军凭借激素的指引去左右开垦扩张，终于楔进了第二根手指。

两根长得折磨人的手指在屁股里没个章法地动来动去，Kylo Ren以为这就是全部了。它们被包裹得如此紧，Ren感觉到自己的内部空间随着手指的动作扭曲着，弯折着。他真想大叫，他绷紧脚趾又伸直它们，他想躺在地上换个开放的姿势而不是夹着手指动弹不得，他被一层薄汗笼罩了。他的视线变得模糊而不自知，因为不见五指的黑暗不可能变成更深的颜色。

Hux开始送入第三根手指，他太硬，Ren太紧，这对矛盾让他感到愤恨。他迫不及待的阴茎被封闭在裤子里，却将自己的欲望晾在一边帮这个哼叫的小东西润滑。Kylo Ren射出来的汁水已经风干在他的手里了，他拉开湿成一片的制服裤裆，握住自己四溢着前液的柱头，抹了一些到只能插入半截的第三根手指上。耐心要耗尽了，他一鼓作气硬是捅了进去，换来分贝最大嗓音最嘶哑的一声哭叫。

容纳三根手指缓缓在体内轮转，并且打探着内壁，闭上眼，张开嘴，Kylo Ren放弃了思考。很快它们就不仅是不温不火地钻动了，拔出，没入，它们做着加速活塞运动，抽插着可怜的武士。空气被指头压出穴口和液体搅动的响声灌进两人的耳朵，Hux选择冷笑出声，Ren则选择用上面那张嘴的喊声来盖过下面这张，不管是不是出于自愿。

是时候换一件趁手的工具了。Hux拔出被紧紧吸着的手指，那部位用未被激发完全的弹性去挽留。被竖起的硬物抵在臀缝中，Kylo Ren无法估计它的尺寸，只是隐隐约约觉得难以承受。两个臀瓣被再次掰开时他小小的叫了一声，不是出于疼痛，而是出于难为情。即使对于润滑和扩张后的后穴来说，准备工作也永远做得不够充分，滑溜溜的结实阴茎艰难地进驻，插得更深更深，直到撑满全部。就在整根没入的同时，他酸痛的腰被掐住，与体内所含的阴茎一起向前顶。武士啊的叫了出来，在咬破了下唇之后，他的脸被挤压着贴在了玻璃上，扭曲着，头发滴着水扑在前额，滑进眼睛，引起刺痛。半张灼热的脸被摁在舷窗上的感觉仅次于头朝下栽倒在冰面上，寒冷的表面因温热的吐息凝出水珠，Kylo Ren伏在上面苟延残喘，不得不打开双手支撑身体的重量。他正被淋漓尽致地操弄着，被一个既不知道身份姓名，又不知道长相身材的人，只知道他的阴茎生性残忍。脑袋颠簸着，按身后人的节奏撞击着玻璃，生疼，脑浆都要摇晃起来了，盛不下哪怕一点想法，只有喘息，只能喘息。

他正被按到玻璃上干，而他享受其中。  
这念头在他脑子里停了一秒，这世界上他最不愿意承认的，最抗拒的，几乎吓倒他的事实。

Hux也不吝啬自己的那些哼声，他向来不偏不倚。用力操进Kylo Ren时他会放纵自己发出满意和愉悦的声音，意为武士把他招待得很好。他搂着Ren的腰摇晃，拉近推远，阴茎在甬道里深深浅浅进出，冲击到了肠壁的某个点，使软在玻璃上的那人渴望地求饶。性事也是技巧性很强的活计，他精准地对着躯体里的那个目标发起攻击，挥洒精力抽动插拔，退出一截，插得更深，轻轻后撤，全力挺进，阴茎像致命的小刀一样捅着Kylo Ren，伴随疼痛和无上的快乐。粘连的水声从头到尾响着，肉身接触碰撞的啪啪声，全都令人面红耳赤，口干舌燥。Kylo Ren发出长而连续的激昂呻吟，再次捂上了眼睛。太多了。太多的能量被粗硬的柱体携带着注入他,太快的速度，它在内部肆意妄为，搅成一团。喊停的呼救一出口就化成软绵绵的呻吟。玻璃扁平光滑，船壁也一样，没有余地让他抓挠，这是眼下唯一Ren能考虑到的事情。

一股热流。最后的冲刺，陌生人射在了自己屁股里，Kylo Ren觉得肮脏，觉得亲密，觉得恶心，觉得刺激。他想停下全盘错误的一切在黑暗中遁去，可他肿胀着，知道自己马上会迎来第二次高潮。怀着宇宙间的所有罪恶，Kylo Ren把手圈成套环，撸动起两腿之间。马上就结束了，折磨，快感，一切——

通道里一下子灯火通明。指的不是正被操得乱七八糟的那个“通道”。白浊从他的股间淌出来滴到地上，强光针一样刺进他适应了黑暗的眼睛，生理上的顶峰和精神上的震惊夹击着Kylo Ren喷洒出精液，射了一手。脱力，眩晕，摇摇晃晃间他瞥到金红色的头发定格在舷窗上。

这也是Kylo Ren陷入昏迷前看到的唯一东西。

 

 

*情人节快乐 答应我大家继续强奸好吗*


End file.
